Kosaka Honoka
Kosaka Honoka (高坂 穂乃果 Kōsaka Honoka) is the main character of Love Live! School Idol Project and is the creator of μ's. Forming μ's Honoka was in shock of seeing that the school was closing down, After checking out UTX High School, She see's A-RISE performing "private wars" and then gets the idea of becoming a School Idol with Kotori & Umi in order to save the school. Umi says that she will not do it but in the middle of Archery Practice she starts getting distracted because thoughts of becoming an Idol get into her head. She then agrees to it and so does Kotori. Kotori says that she will design the costumes and Umi will write the lyrics. The next day Honoka hears a red haired girl singing a song while playing the piano, Honoka claps and asks her if she wants to be a School Idol too but the girl angrily refuses the offer. The next day she asks the girl to compose a song for μ's using the lyrics Umi wrote. She refuses and Honoka asks her to just read the lyrics Umi wrote, She gives her the piece of paper with the lyrics and tells her to feel free to watch them practice. The girl then looks at the piece of paper and the next day a CD comes in the mail with the name "μ's" written on it. Honoka pops it in her laptop and Umi, Kotori and Honoka all listen to it. The girl is singing the lyrics Umi wrote and is playing the piano. They all then realize that it is μ's song that she composed for them. Personality Honoka is a very cheerful energetic person who loves being a School Idol, She usually gets tired when practicing with the members of μ's but she still doesn't give up. She also loves Otonokizaka high very much. Appearance Honoka has cinnamon colored medium hair. She has a ponytail on the side of her hair and usually puts a light yellow ribbon on it along with light blue eyes with shades of indigo. Relationships * Sonoda Umi - Umi is one of Honoka's best friends, Honoka met her when playing hide and seek with Kotori and the other students she then saw Umi hiding behind a tree and invited Umi to play with them. * Minami Kotori - Kotori is one of Honoka's best friends, She's known her since childhood. * Yazawa Nico - Honoka is good friends with Nico. * Ayase Eli - They originally got along terribly but after Honoka asked Eli to join μ's, they all became best friends. * Toujou Nozomi - Nozomi always helped the members of μ's before she even joined them. * Nishikino Maki - Honoka always listened to Maki perform on the piano. * Koizumi Hanayo - Hanayo is a good friend of Honoka's and the other members of μ's. * Hoshizora Rin - A good friend. * Kosaka Yukiho - Honoka's sister. Songs * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * snow halation * Love Marginal * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2, Jump! * Mogyuuto "love" de Sekkenchu! * Mermaid festa vol.1 * Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ * Wonderful Rush * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Susume→Tomorrow * START:DASH!! * Korekara no Someday * wonder zone * No Brand Girls * Pure Girls Project * Shiawase Iki no SMILING! * LONELIEST BABY * Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai * Yuujou no Change * baby maybe koi no button * sweet&sweet holiday * Aishiteru Banzai! * Someday of my life * Mou Hitori Janai yo * Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai * CheerDay CheerGirl! * Eien Friends * Nightingale Love Song * Puwa Puwa-O! * UNBALANCED LOVE * Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru * Happy Maker! * KiRa -KiRa Sensation! * Dancing stars on me! * Yume no Tobira Gallery Video Gallery